1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a book kit for a drawing game and a process of using the book kit. The invention also relates to a set of flash cards and a process of using the set of flash cards.
2. Background Art
Attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 135,315, 333,483, 491,160, 1,041,435, 1,282,382, 1,421,975, 2,143,608, 2,427,612, 2,918,732, 3,492,743, 4,439,159, 4,498,238, 5,137,453, 5,217,376, 5,430,964 and 5,580,250.